The Prince
by Princess Kam
Summary: With wars with other countries raging on the only way to stop them is with a peace treaty, but what happens when the price to pay for peace is the girl Maxon loves. Will Maxon choose to give up the girl he loves to another prince for his country. (Please just read the first chapter and give it a chance)
1. Anticipation

**Please all I ask of you is to review. I don't know if I will be keeping this story or any of my other ones but I found this and thought maybe I should just post it and let the public decide.**

"Maxon, come on walk faster or we are going to be late for dinner"

Tonight Maxon and I were having a little date before dinner. We were walking around in the gardens just enjoying each other's company but I could tell that there was something making Maxon uneasy.

I also knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to tell me what it was but still I asked.

"Maxon you seem a little weird is everything alright," I asked

"Everything fine America, don't worry," he replied

"By telling me not to worry you make me worried Maxon. What is it is there another illumination coming up," I asked trying to get to the bottom of this

"No America there's not an illumination, everything is fine," Maxon told me

"Fine I will drop it but just for the record I know everything's not fine," I told him

Maxon smirked at me and said, "I have finally won an arguement with my America, my life is complete."

"That wasn't an argument and even if it was you still wouldn't have won," I told him

"Here we go again," he said, "You even argue with me about winning an argument."

Maxon shook his head at me and I just laughed and said, "and that's one of the reasons you like me so much." I jumped up and kissed his cheek.

Then I pulled him along out of the gardens and toward the dining room. "As much as I want to stay in the gardens with you, I know we can't I was serious about not being late for dinner. I'm still trying to get your dad on my side," I told him

"Then we better hurry so we aren't late," Maxon told me

Maxons dad, the king totally despises me after the whole incident on the report. The king does everything in his power to try to get Maxon to get rid of me but Maxon won't let me go. The selection is down to four girls now, me, Elise, Kriss, and Celeste. After the incident on the report I realized that it was going to be hard to get through the selection without Marlee but I wanted Maxon. I wanted Maxon more than I have ever wanted anything in my life, so I decided to fight for him.

It has been one month since the incident on the report and a couple things have changed, first, the king hates me, second, Kriss is now really close to Maxon maybe as close as I am to him, and third, in that month I have won back Maxons trust and I am falling in love with him. I think our relationship has finally gone back to what it used to be before the incident on the report. There is only one thing standing in my way and that is Kriss's relationship with Maxon.

Maxon and I finally got to the dining room door and a guard opened it for us. When we walked in things immediately got awkward for me. Everyone was already seated and had turned to stare at us. The king glared at me while everyone just stared until I took my seat and Maxon took his next to Kriss.

The servant brought everyone there food and the king and queen continued their conversation.

Ever since Marlee left meals have been rather boring. Kriss always takes the seat next to Maxon, the seat I used to sit in, I normally sit in between Kriss and Elise and Celeste sits on the other side of Elise. I normally just chat with Elise a little bit because Kriss is always talking to Maxon.

Tonight was like every other night. The King and Queen talked quietly to each other. Kriss talked animatedly to Maxon about something and every time he answered her she would giggle. I exchanged some words with Elise but mostly just focused on eating and Elise listened to Celeste rant about something unimportant.

I was looking around the room and my eyes landed on the queen and king I watched them for a moment and was about to turn away when the king nodded at the queen and stood up.

The king tapped his glass with a spoon. When everyone heard the noise they stopped what they were doing and looked at the king.

"Very good," said King Clarkson

"Now that I have everyone's attention I have an announcement to make."

 **Want to know what happens next...simple just leave a review and I will update the story. Also check my profile page there is an Instagram account that will be updating you on all my stories, information, questions, or events.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes I found this in my writing box from a year ago and just thought I should get to writing again.**


	2. The suprise

**Sorry if this chapters a little boring. Its more of a filler. More to come. PLEASE REVIEW, all reviews make my day.**

King Clarkson stood up, probably to make sure everyone knew who held the power in the room. He did a quick once over of all of us, then began to speak, "Now this is every important, Illea is hosting a very special guest, In one week time His royal highness of Russia, Prince Austin, will be visiting." King Clarkson gave a sharp look to Maxon before continuing," I know you girls must be very excited about this new visitor, but let me stress the importance of this visit, this is a very political met, as you all know Illea and Russia have had issues since the beginning of this great nation. This visit is to show the people of Russia Illea is not the enemy and to try and start securing an alliance and trade agreement with Russia. Russia is a very important nation and if any of you put this agreement in jeopardy, it will not only cost you a spot in the selection but will put the nation in a position of war." He ended with a pointed look at me.

Great of course the king thinks I'm going to mess up this alliance and start a war with another nation.

King Clarkson continued, "You must be on your very best behavior with our guest, any slipups and you will be out of the selection faster than you can call home, understood." We all nodded like good little dogs obeying their master. Even Though I wasn't into politics I knew how important it was for Illea to get an alliance with Russia. Illea and Russia have been on the verge of war for years, Russia is a very powerful nation that could take down Ileea in a War easily. It must have been really hard already to get the Prince down here to even consider this agreement.

The Queen now stood up next to her husband to address us, "Now ladies I know this must be a lot of stress to be placed on you, we weren't expecting anyone of extreme importance to plan events for until after the selection, but this rare opportunity has occurred and we think that it will be a great opportunity to show off the daughters of Illea and the skills you have obtained since being here. Now don't start worrying Silva and I will be here to help you plan events and overall impress Prince Austin. We will be starting work tomorrow morning after breakfast in the women's room, so please don't be late."

We all nodded again. I looked over a Maxon and he looked nervous again but like he was trying not to show it. I realized this is why he has been so nervous all day, he has probably been briefed and knows that this meeting means war or no war for Illea. The realization of how important this meeting was started to sink in. I started to become worried, what if I messed something up like I have before not only will it put my life in danger but all of Illea. I had a week to gain all myself control and ladylikeness. I just had to be as charming as I could for however long the Prince was here. I would hold my tongue and hope that we would only have to see him when we hosted events and meals. I could do that, I would do that, to show the royal family that I could be one of them. I was going to show everyone that I was fit to be the next queen.

The girls started leaving one by one. Telling me it was my que to get up and join them. We all climbed the stairs to our rooms. The other three girls talked excitedly about getting new company in the palace. As I thought about what I was going to do to impress the rule family. I was going to start by planning the events perfectly and then when the Prince does show up I will be as political and polite as possible. Yes, I could do this easily.

It had been a long day so I decided to leave the girls and head to my room. Competition has become a lot more hardcore since it was down to the final four, and I can feel it getting even harder as this new challenge comes closer. Known of us knew how much longer we would be here, it could be days or months but we all knew that we were going to have to fight to be the last one standing. I climbed into bed, missing Marlee even more. She would have known how to deal with the other girls and how to deal with these events that have to be planned. I missed my friend. I missed having someone at the palace to talk to, other than Maxon of course, but I have a feeling with this new Prince he won't have that much time for me for a while. Sigh, I would think about all this tomorrow and I would try to be nicer to the other girls. If I was going to be here for a long time might as well have someone to talk too.

 **Sorry for the filler chapter. Also sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. Please review, they make my day**


	3. One Week later

****THANK YOU FOR READING! Sorry its another filler chapter, I promise we will be getting into the good part of the story soon. Please review, follow, and favorite.****

 ** **PS sorry for the short chapter hopefully they will get longer when the story picks up****

 ** **One Week later****

It had been one week since the announcement of the Prince, the castle was in cause trying to prepare. We had learned that we didn't know how long the Prince will be staying for but it would probably be a couple weeks. Everyone had become a little uptight and always had something to do, it was probably going to stay that way until the Prince leaves.

I haven't been on a date with Maxon since the announcement, I have barely even gotten to talk to him, but then again no one really has. He has been under so much pressure preparing. It actually works out that he's busy. All of the elite have a ball to plan in honor of the Prince. The guest list was an impressive exclusive VIP crowd. All of Ileas best were coming, from pop stars to politicians and diplomats. Illea was trying to impress and give Russia a feel for Illea. I was in charge of entertainment and food for this event. Of course I got some famous musicians and popstars to entertain, the best of Illea. I also got some Fives from Angels to perform, it took a lot of convincing but I finally won my argument by saying the performers also needed to mingle so these musicians could take over as background music. When that argument did not work I said that it would show the Prince the talent of Illeas lower casts and how the higher and lower classes are connected. Silvia had to agree and she finally did.

I spent my last day without this new Prince preparing with the other Elite. We practically spent all week in the women's room and today was no different, it was no wonder I was so tired. I couldn't even imagine what Maxon must be going through, having to deal with the whole political aspect of the visit.

I was drifting off to sleep when there was a knock on my door. I grabbed my robe and walked over half asleep to my door. I opened it and no surprise there stood Maxon.

"Hey," I said sleepily.

He looked at me with a small smile and said, "sorry I knew it was late all let you get to sleep."

He started to walk away but I caught his hand, "No, No come in I haven't seen you all week."

He gave me a once over making sure I wasn't going to pass out before following me into my room. "How are you holding up," I ask

"I'm doing ok, it's a lot of pressure, I'm trying to use this opportunity to prove to my father I can handle more political things but he still doesn't believe me so I have to work twice as hard to prove it to him." Maxon replied

"I can't even imagine, it must be so much preasure knowing that you need this alliance and having your dad not trust you with any of your ideas for how to accomplish that," I said sympathetically.

Maxon gave me a small kiss, I tried to pull him back in for another one and he let me. I started to deepen the kiss but Maxon pulled away, he was clearly exhausted.

"Sorry to cute this short but I have to get back to work and you have to get to sleep, but I promise after all this Prince stuff is out of the way we are going to go on a really long walk through the gardiens. I think we both deserve that," He smiles again making me smile.

"That sounds perfect," Maxon starts to walk away but I grab him before he makes it to my door and give him one last kiss, "I don't know when the next time all get another kiss from you so I had to just have one more," I smile bashfully.

Maxon looked at me with passion in his eyes but turned around and made his way out of my room. "Goodnight America," he said.

"Try to get some sleep please, you won't be able to prove anything to your father if you can't think straight," I called after him

He just smiled and kept walking as I closed the door and made my way over to my bed. I climbed in with thoughts of a future with Maxon. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **Sorry its another filler chapter, I promise we will be getting into the good part of the story soon. If you have any questions or comments you can leave them in a review or PM me. THANK YOU! Please review, follow, and favorite.**


	4. First Meetings

"America. Miss America, you need to get up," I groaned. It could not possibly be morning already.

"America, it's time to get up," I heard Anna's traitorous voice.

"No, five more minutes."

"Miss, it's already six we let you sleep in as long as we could." Mary called out

Six in the morning. No way, that was way too early I was going back to sleep. "The Russian Prince will be here today and the royal family requested only the best. So help me if you do not get up I will put you into that tub myself." Ann just continued speaking even though I was so tired I spaced her out.

I heard something about a tub but I knew Ann wouldn't dare, she was too proper for that. Ann let out a huff and called out to Lucy to see if the bath was ready, I in returned turned ove, grunting, trying to signal that they needed to be quite.

"Oh no, Miss wrong move," I hear Mary say with a laugh. What was she on about?

Hearing a door open and close, the room feel into peace once more and I drifted back off to sleep finally happy they had left me, but two seconds later it opened back up. Ann marched right over to my bed and I was soon in someone's arms. I let out a scream from my half awake sleep I thought I was getting kidnapped. As we walked over to the bathroom I soon realized a guard was called in and I was now in his arms, I continued to close my eyes in protest.

"In there," Ann commanded

I could feel the guards blank stare in his words, "you're not serious are you."

"I very well am, set her in there," Ann's words came again.

I throw myself into the guard's chest, why couldn't they just keep quiet in the morning? For god's sake it was only six. Suddenly I felt wet all over. I yelped opening my eyes to see an amused Mary and Lucy. My eyes then found a smug looking Ann and finally a confused but apologetic guard. I sent an intense glare in every direction, now my clothes were soaking wet and so was I.

Ann said a quick thank you and shooed the guard out, coming back quickly to me. "Your late America so I suggest getting those clothes off before I take them off for you."

" Ann how could you, do you even know what time it is," I shoved my clothes off whilst saying. I was too early for modesty, not like they haven't seen it all before.

"Yes, its six in the morning and if we don't hurry you are going to be late, now if you don't want to be so tired all the time why don't you go to sleep earlier." Ann said. She continued talking, "Now the women are meeting in the women's room to make final finishing plans for today and tomorrow night. The Prince will be arriving today just before a late breakfast, that will be served at nine. Any questions?"

I blinked at her. "Good now let's hurry this up."

They spent an hour preparing me for the day. More time than is usually used but I guess it was for the benefit of the guest. I had to look presentable but was this really necessary, he was bound to see me look normal during his stay, or did I have to take an hour every morning to get ready while he was here. This was turning into a pain, I didn't even know this guy and all I was told was you need to impress him, meaning I have to wake up earlier. Do it for Maxon, I reminded myself. It was only a half and hour earlier everyday, it's worth having Maxon for the rest of my life.

I did not in fact turn up late to the women's meeting but was perfectly on time, I got scolded because unless you are part of the rule family then on time means you are late and showing up early means you are on time. God this all was confusing or maybe it was because I was still in my half awake state. Do it for Maxon chanted in my head.

A quick meeting later and we were all lined up to greet the Prince. God, the Prince was probably awful and disgusting. I knew looks wise he was not from seeing photos but looks didn't count for much if the person themselves was awful. I prayed that he wouldn't make the next couple weeks hell, I thought to myself as the Russian anthem played and in walked the Prince.

I instantly shifted into a better posture and swept my hands down my skirt, just looking at these Prince's made me nervous. Why did all of them have to look like the gods themselves made them? I studied Prince Austin as he entered the room in a fleurish. I was immediately put off, he seemed to hold great power, the problem was he knew it and it seemed like he was one of those people who thought life owes them everything. An air of stuck up entitled confidence hung around him but of course it was probably just my mind being mad at him for making me get up so early.

He seemed to have the same build as Maxon, the perfect balance between being lean and built. With brown hair and green eyes the man seemed to own the rooms attention and he knew it. He swept forward with almost too much grace to meet the Queen and King.

"King Clarkson, Queen Amberly it was so nice of you to invite me into your lovely home," hearing his voice I could tell he was strong, arrogant, and slightly accented, but he did not seem to be a child, he knew what he was doing. He followed royal proticale and shook the King's hand and kissed the Queen's.

"The pleasure is all ours," the Queen answered for the pair. "Let me introduce you to the rest, of course you know Prince Maxon." She let out little laugh, like there was some past between them.

'Aww, yes it has been awhile how are you Prince Maxon," The two princes shook hands but Maxon did not seemed pleased, like he was waiting for the other Prince to start playing games with him.

"Very well, and you," Maxon answered curtly but not impolitely.

"I'm doing fabulously, it is so nice to get out of my stuffy castle for a couple weeks," the Prince answered.

The Queen continued the introductions, " and these are the Elite, Lady Kriss, Lady Celeste, Lady America, and Lady Elise."

As our names were rung off by the Queen. Maxon become even more unhappy like he did not want our important guest to meet us. I wanted to roll my eyes but I kept myself in check, sometimes Maxon was so protective for no reason.

The prince went down the line kissing hands and saying how do you do. We all seemed to be very polite but waiting for a cue of what the royal family wanted us to do.

"I must admit I have been watching the selection very closely. It is so entertaining and to think one of these girls will become Illeas as next Queen, marvelous," the Prince told us

"Oh yes, the selection is one of Ileas favorite traditions," the Queen answered, " We hope that you will be able to explore Illeas culture fully before returning home, we are so regretful that your parents and siblings could not make it."

"Oh yes, they are very disappointed but they are quite busy right now, and father thought it would be another great way to start transitioning into a more Kingly role," At these words Maxon stiffened and seemed very displeased. I knew it was because his own father wouldn't even allow Maxon to go with him on trips, let alone send him alone to negotiate terms.

"I am sure you do a great justice while you are here," The queen said, "Now let us move away from the entry way, tell me are you much of a breakfast person from what I remember you used to love all the food any palace could offer you."

The queen lead the royal family out keeping up a nice chatter as we all walked behind.


End file.
